


Pył na wietrze

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desert, F/M, Las Vegas, Prostitution, The Mob, Young Dean, revange, sand demon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Inspiracją była piosenka "Dust in the wind" Kansas, której słuchałam w kółko Macieju - https://youtu.be/tH2w6Oxx0kQ. Stąd tytuł. I "potwór tygodnia". Natomiast uprzedzam, że historyjka jest AU, Dean jest w niej młodziutki, sierotkowaty i para się najstarszym zawodem świata (o, ja niedobra), a w tle mamy dużo pustyni i Las Vegas. Oraz kobietę po przejściach i porachunki mafijne. ;-)





	Pył na wietrze

Mała Eve uwielbiała naleśniki kukurydziane z syropem kukurydzianym. Kukurydzy i słodkości nigdy za wiele, jak mówiła babcia Rosita, która przygotowywała je najpyszniejsze. Naleśniki mamy, kiedy bywała w domu, także były pycha, a taty, które właśnie zajadała… całkiem całkiem. Eve wiedziała, że tata bardzo się stara, więc dyplomatycznie nie wspominała, że robi za gęste ciasto, więc wychodzą gumowate. Byłoby mu przykro. I tak było mu smutno, że mama była daleko, w miejscu pełnym piasku i słońca, bardzo podobnym do pustyni otaczającej ich miasto, ale wiele, wiele kilometrów stąd. Eve też było smutno, ale była pewna, że mama niedługo wróci – przecież obiecała, i zostanie z nimi na dłużej. Mama zawsze dotrzymywała słowa. Dlatego mała, nie marudząc, zjadła naleśniki do ostatniego okruszka i pobiegła do pokoju po puzzle z tysiąca kawałków z wieżą Eiffla – prawdziwą, nie tą, którą widziała za oknem salonu, roziskrzoną światełkami jak choinka, mimo że do świąt zostało pół roku.

Diego spojrzał za nią i westchnął ciężko. Wolałby nalać sobie whisky na dwa palce i zasiąść przez telewizorem, by pooglądać rozgrywki bejsbolowe dla odprężenia po ciężkim dniu. Matka wciąż dopytywała, kiedy Meg ma zamiar wrócić, jakby nie pamiętała, że do końca kontraktu w Iraku zostały jej jeszcze dwa miesiące, ojciec nagabywał go o większe zaangażowanie w interesach kasyna, brat wpakował się w kolejny romans i po południu wypłakiwał mu się w rękaw w barze dla gejów, a ten palant Delaney znowu wchodził im w paradę, wprowadzając na rynek kolumbijską kokę z zanieczyszczeniami. Ale Eve cały dzień spędziła z nianią – nie mógł zaprzeczyć, bardzo apetyczną, więc nie mógł odmówić małej choćby godzinki wspólnej zabawy. Poza tym lubił układać puzzle – wychodziło mu to znacznie lepiej niż sypiące się w szwach małżeństwo z kobietą nie potrafiącą usiedzieć na miejsce, nawet dla ich uroczego dziecka, o nim samym nie wspominając. Broń, Krav Maga, służba ojczyźnie – czy to jest hobby odpowiednie dla porządnej kobiety? Meg wolała rozkładać i składać karabin, niż zająć się ich związkiem. Nic dziwnego, że miewał coraz bardziej kosmate myśli o niani.

Eve dłuższą chwilę nie wracała, więc zajrzał do jej pokoju. Zajrzał i stanął w progu jak wryty, w jednej chwili zapominając o apetycznej Dolores i irytującej, nieobecnej żonie. Przez otwarte okno wpadał gwar i wielokolorowe światła nigdy nie zasypiającego Miasta Grzechu, a na jego tle rysowała się sylwetka kogoś nadzwyczaj chudego i wątłego, kołyszącego się na boki jak nadmuchiwany ludzik z reklam opon samochodowych i sypiącego piaskiem na drewniane panele niczym ryżem na szczęście dla państwa młodych.

Eve zamarła przed straszydłem z pudełkiem puzzli w objęciach. Obejrzawszy się na tatę, nabrała odwagi i wyciągnęła drobny paluszek, by dotknąć zjawy. Piaskowy strach na wróble pochylił się nad nią i zawirował. Nie miał oczu, ust, ani nosa – właściwie w ogóle nie miał twarzy, a jednak Diego zobaczył jego ponury, na poły zrozpaczony, na poły mściwy uśmiech. Krzyknął jak oparzony i rzucił się w stronę córeczki.

W jednej chwili w pokoju rozpętała się mini burza piaskowa, siekąc drobinkami piasku niczym ostrymi odłamkami. Eve wypuściła puzzle, zasłoniła buzię i rozpłakała się boleśnie. Diego przedarł się do niej przez wirujący tuman piasku i jak najszczelniej otulił ramionami, opadając z nią na kolana. Nic to nie dało. Wir pyłu wirował, siekł i oślepiał. Był wszędzie. Gwar i neony za oknem zniknęły jak zdmuchnięte potężną wichurą. Piasek przygniatał do podłogi ciężarem nie do zniesienia. Nie pozwalał nabrać tchu. Ścierał łzy ze skórą i krzyk z ostatnim oddechem. Miażdżył. Dusił. Zabijał.

Aż zabił.

*

Nad pustynią Mojave zachodziło słońce, chwilowo powoli, choć Meg wiedziała, że za moment przyspieszy i spadnie za horyzont niespodziewanie jak rzucony w gniewie kamień, pozostawiając po sobie czerwoną poświatę i łunę rozżarzonego meteoru. Nie raz i nie dwa była świadkiem owych nagłych zachodów, zwyczajnych dla pustkowi otaczających Las Vegas. Taką miała pracę – jeżdżenie w tą i we wtę po Nevadzie, czasami w swoich sprawach, a czasami w poszukiwaniu zaginionych przedmiotów i ludzi. Ci drudzy, w przeciwieństwie do tych pierwszych, nie zawsze uważali się za zaginionych, więc nie ułatwiali jej zadania. Jak ten młody, którego namierzyła dopiero w Tonopah, w połowie drogi do Reno, w eleganckim hotelu Mizpah (słynącym z Damy w Czerwieni straszącej na piątym piętrze), gdzie próbował zarobić nieco grosza na dalszą podróż, więc pozwoliła mu się – na jego nieszczęście, poderwać.

I tak dobrze, że nie zatrzymał się w niesławnym Clown Motel, w którym we wszystkich sypialniach straszyły portrety klauna Bozo. Skojarzenie z kingowskim Pennywisem nasuwało się samo. Brr. W każdym razie, tak, w Clown Motel też już była. O ile pamięć jej nie myliła – a na demencję starczą, mimo zaawansowanego wieku 38 lat na karku jeszcze nie cierpiała, przechwyciła w nim cyngla rodziny Rosario, Alonso. Z rozpędu zabił o kilka niewygodnych świadków za dużo, nawet jak na ich standardy i musiał salwować się ucieczką. Poprawka – próbował salwować się ucieczką. Co prawda, z Alonso było mniej kłopotu, bo nie musiała odwozić go do Vegas.

Meg raz jeszcze zerknęła na zachodzące słońce, podziękowała niebiosom za fakt, że za chwilę się ochłodzi i kto wie, czy w miejsce klimatyzacji nie będzie musiała włączyć ogrzewania, po czym poczuła lekkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, przypominając sobie, że przez półtorej godzin jechała w spiekocie i towar w bagażniku mógł się ugotować na miękko. O ile się ocknął (magiczne dwukrotne uciśnięcie tętnicy działało cuda). W kontrakcie od Josha Delaney’a nie było mowy o „poszukiwanym żywym lub martwym”, a zdecydowanie o „żywym”.

Zaklęła i spojrzawszy po lusterkach – na drodze prócz jej chevroleta nie uświadczyło się żywego ducha, zjechała na pobocze w tumanie piasku i żwiru. Wysiadła, z niesmakiem czując różnicę temperatur, która momentalnie pokryła ją warstewką potu i podeszła do bagażnika. Otworzył się ze skrzypieniem – w końcu samochód miał tyle samo lat co ona.

Cóż, młody był bardziej spocony od niej i oddychał płytko jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Co, dziwnym sposobem, nie ujmowało mu powalającej urody. Nawet spocony jak szczur, nieco poobijany, z rozbitą wargą, zakurzony i skuty kajdankami wyglądał jak gwiazda srebrnego ekranu, ze szczególnym wskazaniem na amantów kina niemego. Gdyby ci nosili jasne, modnie podarte dżinsy, obcisłe t-shirty z wilkami wyjącymi do księżyca i tandetną, plastikową bransoletkę z Iron Manem. Potargane ciemnoblond włosy, zielone oczy, pełne usta (nie licząc rozbitego kącika po prawej stronie), mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, kształtny i prosty (choć właściwie nie do końca) nos, wyrazisty podbródek, piegi i ciało, którego nie powinien się wstydzić – nic dziwnego, że był faworytem Delaney’a. Czego wyraźnie nie doceniał, choć zapewne pod opieką tamtego miał się jak pączek w maśle. Z drugiej strony, Meg potrafiła zrozumieć, że żywot luksusowej dziwki na dłuższą metę może się znudzić. Jej by się znudził. W takim razie młody miał pecha, że trafił do Delaney’a, mającego powiązania z rodziną Rosario i Batistów, którzy z kolei mieli powiązania z Meg, najlepszą poszukiwaczką zaginionych skarbów na południe od Vegas. Jej druga profesja pozostawała niedoceniana.

\- Żyjesz? - spytała retorycznie. Nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, więc lekkie skinięcie głową całkowicie ją zadowoliło.

\- Spragniony? Głodny?

Kolejne przytaknięcie. Musiała przyznać, że ostrożne milczenie zamiast wrzasków, lamentów, inwektyw, płaczu i zgrzytania zębów było miłą odmianą po poprzednich przewożonych w bagażniku delikwentach.

\- Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, pozwolę ci usiąść jak człowiek na miejscu pasażera, a w skrytce mam zimną colę i batoniki – powiedziała łaskawie. - Będziesz grzeczny?

\- Tak.

Jak na smarkacza, miał bardzo przyjemny, głęboki timbre głosu. Z tych mocno seksownych. Chyba, że zdarł sobie gardło, po drodze wrzeszcząc w metalowej „trumnie”.

\- Rozkuję ci nogi i pomogę wydostać się z bagażnika – zagaiła Meg, pochylając się nad nim niemal z matczyną troską. - Ale dobrze ci radzę, niczego nie próbuj.

Pokiwał głową, tym razem z pewną melancholią. Już raz jej nie docenił. Niewysoka kobieta przed czterdziestką z krótkimi, ciemnymi, ciut posiwiałymi na skroniach włosami, bez makijażu, w bezpretensjonalnych bojówkach i czarnym topie – gdy zrozumiał, kim jest, sądził, że z łatwością jej się wymknie. Nijak nie przypominała goryli Delaney’a. Tymczasem nie wiedział, czy to było Jiu-jitsu, Krav Maga, czy inna cholera, ale nie miał z nią żadnych szans. Jedno dotknięcie i padł jak ścięty, by jakiś czas później ocknąć się w klaustrofobicznej przestrzeni bagażnika. Nie, żeby po raz pierwszy wylądował w czyimś bagażniku, ale to nigdy nie było przyjemne doświadczenie.

\- Meg Summers, eks Navy Seals – podpowiedziała Meg, zgodnie z obietnicą pomagając mu wydostać się z otchłani bagażnika i podtrzymując, żeby nie zemdlał, gdy łapał głębsze wdechy nadal dosyć ciepłego powietrza. W bagażniku wysechł na wiór, dzięki czemu przynajmniej nie chciało mu się sikać – głupio byłoby prosić ją o pomoc, a łaski rozkucia rąk się nie spodziewał. Wzdrygnął się, gdy przez zapyloną drogę przeturlała się kula biegacza stepowego, niemal ocierając o jego nogi. Jeszcze z godzina i wyglądałby równie sucho, co ten wyschnięty, roślinny kłębek.

\- Eks dziwka – przedstawił się chrapliwie, marząc o łyku wody i dając się prowadzić jak jagnię na rzeź do wnętrza chevroleta.

\- Co do tego eks, nie byłabym pewna – nie zgodziła się kobieta, otwierając przed nim drzwiczki i popychając na miejsce pasażera. O dziwo rozkuła mu ręce, ale jednocześnie przypięła jego lewy nadgarstek do dźwigni regulującej przesuwanie fotelu pasażera. - Delaney ma w tej kwestii zupełnie inne zdanie.

\- Zauważyłem – odpowiedział cierpko i skulił się odruchowo, choć niepotrzebnie, bo Meg tylko prychnęła i otworzyła chłodzony schowek, wyładowany colą, mineralną i kilkoma rodzajami batonów.

\- Częstuj się.

Nie śmiał odmówić ani jej ani swemu pragnieniu i burczącemu z głodu żołądkowi.

Wślizgując się za kierownicę, Meg zerknęła na pasażera, przypiętego do butelki wody mineralnej jak wędrowiec, który przemierzył pół pustyni (w sumie – przemierzył) i pokręciła głową, podkręcając radio, w którym rozbrzmiał Kansas.

\- I po co ci to było? - spytała z nutą pobłażliwości. - Źle cię traktował? Mówił, że jesteś jego ulubieńcem, faworytem nie do zastąpienia. Tęskni chłop.

\- A ch… mu w dupę – powiedział szczerze i od serca młody, wgryzając się w snickersa. – Ja za nim nie. A po tym numerze, jaki mu wykręciłem, dziwię się, że w ogóle kazał mnie sprowadzić z powrotem.

\- Och, chyba się nie doceniasz… - parsknęła Meg, rozbawiona zadziornością młodego i skrzywiła się, gdy znienacka zadzwonił telefon. Podczas jazdy samochodem opcja głośnomówiąca była wybawieniem, nawet jeśli ruch na drodze był znikomy.

\- Tu Delaney – rozległo się w samochodzie. – Odebrałaś przesyłkę?

„Tyle w temacie uprzejmości” pomyślała Meg z niesmakiem – nie cierpiała, gdy zleceniodawca ją „tykał”, bądź traktował beznamiętnie bezosobowo.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała, powstrzymując się od komentarza, że „przesyłka” brzmi infantylnie. Po jakie licho tamten bawił się w nomenklaturę z filmów szpiegowskich – sądził, że inaczej sprowadzi im na głowę FBI, CIA, policję stanową i municypalną?

\- Zmieniłem zdanie – wygłosił arogancki głos z głośnika. – Możesz ją odesłać.

\- Słucham? – spytała zaskoczona Meg, zerkając na „przesyłkę”, prawdopodobnie mniej zaskoczoną niż ona. Mniej zaskoczoną, ale o ton bledszą i momentalnie pozbawioną apetytu. - Jak to – odesłać?

\- Już jej nie potrzebuję – padło w odpowiedzi. – Zapłacę podwójnie za… utylizację.

\- Że co? – zapytała ponownie Meg, bardziej wkurzona, niż pochlebiona obietnicą podwojenia stawki. – Ja nie…

Delaney się rozłączył.

Meg wydała z siebie dźwięk będący połączeniem zirytowanego prychnięcia ze sfrustrowanym parsknięciem i spojrzała w bok. Młody siedział jak sparaliżowany, blady niczym świeżo wyprane prześcieradło, jakby zapomniał nie tylko o głodzie i pragnieniu, ale i o oddychaniu. Odruchowo dotykał tandetnej bransoletki z Iron Manem na skutym nadgarstku, jak gdyby miała dodać mu odwagi. Albo po prostu kajdanki nieco za mocno wpijały mu się w skórę.

\- Rzeczywiście dopiekłeś Delaney’owi – mruknęła kobieta, zaciskając nieumalowane wargi w wąską kreskę i zastanawiając się, co powinna teraz zrobić.

*

Potrzebowała chwili czasu do namysłu, więc – widząc boczną, ledwo utwardzoną drogę prowadzącą w głąb Mojave, zwolniła i skręciła w nią, spowijając Impalę tumanem pyłu. Suche trawy ocierające się o karoserię, strzelający spod kół żwir, droga nierówna jak tarka – jej stary chevrolet już wiele przeszedł, więc wytrzyma i to. Musiała pomyśleć, a najlepiej zapalić na osobności i pomyśleć. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, przy papierosie myślało jej się lepiej – taki nawyk z wojska. Co prawda non stop rzucała palenie, ale w schowku na wszelki wypadek zawsze woziła paczkę Dunhilli. Tak, zapali i pomyśli, choć podskórnie i tak już wiedziała, co zrobi.

Zatrzymała samochód pod samotnym drzewkiem Jozuego, za którym płaskie pustkowie przechodziło w pasmo niewysokich wzgórz porośniętych kolczastymi krzewami i rozprostowała się, aż jej coś zgrzytnęło w karku.

\- Chwila przerwy – rzuciła, wysiadając.

Znów ten cholerny upał, choć słońce już niemal dotykało horyzontu, ale nadal raziło w oczy. Wciąż zirytowana, Meg obeszła samochód i otworzywszy drzwiczki od strony pasażera, sięgnęła po paczkę papierosów. Młody wcisnął się w fotel, starając się odsunąć jak najdalej. Wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć, ale zajęta własnymi myślami kobieta nie poświęciła mu zbytniej uwagi. Jedynie bez słowa zdjęła kajdanki przykuwające go do dźwigni fotela i machnęła ręką dzierżącą papierosy, zachęcając, by wysiadł. A niech też sobie rozprostuje nogi.

Przystanęła przed drzewkiem Jozuego i zapaliła Dunhilla, zaciągając się łapczywie i spod oka spoglądając na gramolącego się z Impali młodego. Co też takiego zmajstrował, że Delaney chciał się go pozbyć? Dorabiał na boku?

\- Zapalisz? – zagaiła, ale przecząco potrząsnął głową.

Niespokojnie popatrywał to na nią, to na zapyloną drogę, którą tu dotarli i kłującą w oczy złocistą czerwień zachodzącego słońca. Oblizał spierzchnięte usta. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu nie powiedział nic, wpatrując się w żarzący się koniuszek papierosa Meg, jak gdyby od tego zależał jego los. Według niego – zależał. Zakładał, że eks marine wypali papierosa do końca i strzeli mu w łeb. Może najpierw przegoni nieco dalej od Impali, żeby nie powalać czarnej karoserii krwią.

\- I co dalej? Mam iść w stronę wzgórza, żebyś miała trochę zabawy, czy załatwisz to tu i teraz? – zapytał głosem tłumionym od sprzecznych emocji, nieświadomie zaciskając dłonie w pięści i wbijając sobie paznokcie w skórę. Plastikowa bransoletka z Iron Manem już nie dodawała mu odwagi, chociaż dawno temu dostał ją od młodszego brata, by czuć się superbohaterem.

\- Hm? – zdziwiła się Meg, kończąc papierosa i czubkiem kowbojskiego buta rozdeptując niedopałek na miazgę. – Jeśli chcesz siku, to ci nie bronię, możesz iść w krzaki na wzgórzu, albo schować się za tym wątłym drzewkiem. Obiecuję, że nie będę patrzeć.

\- Dzięki za łaskę, bo wolałbym nie powalać sobie spodni w chwili śmierci – warknął, całkiem wyprowadzony z równowagi, tak samo przerażony, jak i wkurzony. - A ostatnie życzenie? Nie mam do niego prawa? Bo jeśli mam, to chciałbym, żebyś po wszystkim zabiła i tego skurczybyka Delaney’a.

\- Rozważam tę opcję – złośliwie uśmiechnęła się Meg i w końcu zrozumiała, o czym mówił młody. – Jezu, ty naprawdę myślisz, że cię zabiję?

\- A nie? – spytał, wlepiając w nią rozszerzone adrenaliną, zielone oczy, w tym momencie do bólu agrestowe, z ciemniejszymi punkcikami. Jego wzrok zszedł niżej, oskarżycielsko zatrzymując się na wysokości jej paska, za którym wyraźnie rysowała się rękojeść taurusa. – Delaney powiedział…

\- A ch… mu w dupę – zacytowała Meg, zła sama na siebie. – Młody, jak słowo daję, przepraszam. Nie pomyślałam, że to wygląda, jakbym cię brała na przejażdżkę bez powrotu. Chciałam tylko zapalić i pomyśleć.

\- Kurna chata – powiedział młody i ciężko osunął się po boku Impali, gdy dosłownie ugięły się pod nim nogi. Siadł w pyle drogi, niezdolny do niczego więcej ponad oddychanie. Przyspieszone. Rozgrzane powietrze nie chłodziło i nie uspokajało.

Meg zrobiło się niewymownie głupio. Podeszła do niego i przyklęknęła, pocieszająco kładąc rękę na ramieniu obleczonym w przepoconą, wymiętą koszulkę z wyjącym wilkiem.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, młody – wyznała. – A Delaney może mnie cmoknąć. Nie jestem od mokrej roboty.

\- Nigdy? – podniósł na nią podejrzanie błyszczące oczy.

\- Rzadko – niechętnie postanowiła być prawdomówna. – Tylko w przypadkach bardzo złych, złych ludzi. Prawie jak serialowy Dexter.

\- Nie jestem zły – zapewnił chłopak, starając się zapanować nad oddechem i łzami ulgi cisnącymi się do oczu. – Fakt, że go podkablowałem. Zawsze powtarzał, że nie gryzie się ręki, która cię karmi, ale za cholerę nie potrafiłem uczyć dzieciaki na dziwki. Jezu, to dzieciaki! Tylko trochę młodsze od mojego brata!

\- Dzieciaki? – zmarszczyła brwi Meg. Wiedziała, że Josh Delaney para się sutenerstwem i na boku kręci z narkotykami (na ile pozwalały mu rodziny Batistów i Rosario, o co kilka lat temu rozgorzała wojna, dziwnym sposobem przez niego wygrana), ale prostytucja dziecięca? Mimo nagrzanego, pustynnego żaru zrobiło jej się chłodno, a strużka zimnego potu spłynęła wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Miała kiedyś córkę i myśl o tym, że ktoś mógłby…

\- A ty ile masz lat? – spytała, tknięta niedobrym przeczuciem.

\- Dziewiętnaście – odparł, nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami. – Uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie, na ulicę trafiłem, gdy miałem piętnaście, a do Delaney’a – siedemnaście, ale to był mój wybór.

„Mhm, świadomy wybór zostania męską dziwką w wieku piętnastu lat” przemknęło przez myśl Meg, ale nie drążyła tematu. Na razie.

\- Mów, co z tymi dzieciakami? – zapytała w zamian. – Dlatego uciekłeś?

Młody skinął głową, w przelocie dotykając rozbitej wargi – widocznie zanim uciekł, natknął się na któregoś z ochroniarzy Delaney’a.

\- Josh zapragnął czegoś nowego – burknął z lekkim skrzywieniem ust. - Zawsze miał oko na młode ciałka, a teraz zupełnie mu odbiło. Zgarnął kilka dzieciaków z rodzin tak biednych, że same się ich chętnie pozbyły i kazał mi je przyuczać do zawodu. W życiu! Powiedziałem Modesto – to prawa ręka Delaney’a, że…

\- Ch… mu w dupę – podpowiedziała Meg, ale umilkła pod wpływem karcącego spojrzenia młodego, który wyraźnie dochodził do siebie, zrozumiawszy, że nie ma zamiaru go mordować i zakopywać na pustyni.

\- Żeby się walił razem z szefem i że idę z tym na policję – dokończył.

\- I poszedłeś – domyśliła się Meg z lekkim westchnieniem, dobrze wiedząc, że połowa gliniarzy w Vegas siedziała w kieszeni rodzin mafijnych. – Po czym musiałeś uciekać z Miasta Grzechu.

\- Jak widać, mało skutecznie – bąknął.

\- Taa, wzięłam kiepskie zlecenie – przyznała, wstając z przyklęku i wyciągając do niego rękę, by pomóc mu podnieść się z piasku pustyni. – Ale można je zmienić, tym bardziej, że Delaney jeszcze mi nie zapłacił.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytał niepewnie chłopak, odruchowo otrzepując dżinsy z pustynnego pyłu. – Ze mną i z nim?

\- Co do ciebie, mamy dwie opcje – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Odwożę się do Tonopah i zostawiam swojemu losowi, albo wracasz ze mną do Vegas i razem sprawdzamy, czy policja coś zdziałała w kwestii dzieciaków, a jeśli nie – bierzemy sprawy we własne ręce.

\- My? – upewnił się młody z pewnym niedowierzaniem w głosie.

Meg obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.

\- Aż takim wypłoszem nie jesteś – zauważyła. – Ja sobie z tobą poradziłam, ale po pierwsze wzięłam cię z zaskoczenia, a po drugie od lat trenuję sztuki walki. Domyślam się, że w razie czego dasz radę dać komuś w mordę? Ale jeśli nie chcesz ryzykować, odstawię cię na granicę Nevady…

\- Dam radę – odpowiedział pospiesznie, nie dodając, że owszem, potrafi się bić, posługiwać nożem i strzelać, bo za dzieciaka nauczył go tego ojciec, z którym polował na stwory ciemności, a dawanie w mordę przydało mu się nie raz i nie dwa - w rodzinach zastępczych, na ulicy i wobec zbyt natarczywych klientów. Ale po tym, jak dał się Meg podejść, znieczulić, zapakować do bagażnika i wywieźć na pustynię, wolał siedzieć cicho.

\- Cieszę się – mruknęła eks marine, w zasadzie szczerze. – W takim razie pakuj się do samochodu. Po drodze łykniemy czegoś mocniejszego dla kurażu. Kupię na stacji, bo przecież w barze ci nie sprzedadzą. Patrz, nie jesteś za młody na kurwienie się, ale na picie już tak. Dziwny świat, nie, młody?

\- Mam na imię Dean, nie młody – poprawił ją, z powrotem sadowiąc się na fotelu pasażera, tym razem przynajmniej nie pod przymusem i w kajdankach. Chętnie sam poprowadziłby to staromodne cacko, ale nie śmiał poprosić. – I fałszywe prawo jazdy, więc mogę pić w barach.

\- Niech ci będzie… Dean – zgodziła się z leciutkim uśmieszkiem Meg, zmierzając na swoje ulubione miejsce – za kierownicą.

Przyspieszyła, gdy nagły podmuch wiatru wzbił pod drzewkiem Jozuego diabelski wir z drobinek piasku. Nie lubiła wirów - ani powietrznych, ani piaskowych. Źle jej się kojarzyły. Od pewnego czasu wierzyła w powietrzne duchy, ogniste ifriny i południce i walczyła z nimi jak potrafiła. To któreś z nich zabrało jej rodzinę i obiecała sobie, że w końcu to coś dopadnie, po drodze wykańczając inne stwory. Poszukiwanie zaginionych nie-zaginionych przedmiotów i ludzi dla Rosario i Batistów było jedynie przykrywką, pozwalającą na swobodne poruszanie się po Nevadzie i okolicznych stanach.

Wir opadł na ziemię, słońce skoczyło na główkę i zniknęło, pochłonięte przez płaskie wzgórza i jeszcze bardziej płaską równinę, jak okiem sięgnąć porośniętą suchymi trawami, kaktusami i kolczastymi krzewami. Na zachodzie czerwieniało, na wschodzie wyłoniły się pierwsze gwiazdy, a po prawej w dali zamajaczyła łuna bijąca od Las Vegas – miasta, które nigdy nie kładło się spać.

*

Pierwsze, co Meg zrobiła, wsiadając do swojego chevroleta Impali (z jej roku urodzenia, 1967), to sięgnęła po telefon i wybrała numer do Miguela Batisty. Oczywiście, na głośnomówiącym, by młody, to jest Dean znowu nie wpadł na pomysł, że ma wobec niego niecne plany.

\- Witaj, Meg – odezwała się głowa rodziny i – tak się złożyło, były teść Meg. – Co u ciebie?

\- Jak zwykle gorzej, niżbym chciała, Ojcze Chrzestny Batistów – powiedziała Meg zgodnie z prawdą, choć ciut złośliwie, bo Miguel nienawidził tego określenia. – Do tego wzięłam trefny kontrakt. Przekaż Julesowi, że jest dupkiem i że mu nogi z dupy powyrywam, że mi go naraił.

\- Przekażę – zgodził się spokojnie najstarszy z Batistów. – O co chodzi, skarbie?

\- Jak dobrze znasz Delaney’a, tato? – spytała w miarę ostrożnie Meg, niepewna, na jakim etapie znajdują się ich relacje. Ostatnio było w miarę spokojnie, bez przepychanek, dlatego wzięła to nieszczęsne zlecenie.

Siedzący przy niej młody mało nie zakrztusił się łykiem coli, którą właśnie wyjął ze schowka – otarcie się o śmierć wzmogło pragnienie. Jego porywaczka była spokrewniona z Batistami? Delaney ciągle darł z nimi koty, ale co jakiś czas, na znak dobrej woli, podsyłał Rodzinie prezenty. W tym i jego. I faktycznie, Jules Batista bywał dupkiem. A Meg w rezydencji Batistów nigdy nie widział.

\- W miarę – odpowiedział Miguel. – Dopóki nie wychyla się ze swojej strefy, dajemy mu spokój. Choć to skurczybyk.

Z tym Dean zgodziłby się jeszcze szybciej.

\- Chyba właśnie się wychylił – ponuro podsunęła Meg. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale zabrał się za dziecięcą prostytucję.

\- Och – rzekł wieloznacznie jej teść. – Jesteś pewna?

\- Moje niedoszłe zlecenie podsunęło ten trop policji, choć obawiam się, że gliniarze nic z tym nie zrobili – wyjaśniła kobieta z lekką pretensją w głosie.

\- Twoje zlecenie nadal żyje? – zainteresował się Miguel.

\- Tak, do jasnej cholery! – zdenerwowała się Meg. – Co wy wszyscy z tym wmawianiem mi, że zabijam ludzi na lewo i prawo.

Młody rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu – w końcu zrobiła wszystko, by uwierzył, że wywozi go na pewną śmierć.

\- Na lewo i prawo raczej nie – uprzejmie zgodził się Batista i pomilczał przez chwilę, po czym odchrząknął i dodał. – Teoretycznie ten twój z kontraktu mógłby złożyć zeznania, ale w praktyce byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy załatwili tę sprawę po swojemu. Trzeba dać Delaney’owi do zrozumienia, że dał dupy. Ewentualnie dać mu po dupie.

\- Też tak sądzę – burknęła Meg. – Pożyczysz mi kilku chłopaków?

\- Moja Amazonka nie poradzi sobie sama? – spytał Miguel z nutą ironii w głosie, zapewne mszcząc się za „Ojca Chrzestnego Batistów”.

\- Sobie by poradziła – odparła lakonicznie Meg. – Ale jej się nie chce. Starzeję się, tato.

\- Akurat – parsknął Batista. – Przeżyjesz nas wszystkich.

Przez chwilę Meg nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Ku swojemu zdumieniu Dean zauważył, że w jej brązowych oczach pojawiły się łzy, a usta zadrżały.

\- Być może – powiedziała zdecydowanie ostrzejszym tonem. – Będę w Vegas za półtorej godziny. Umówmy się na dziesiątą. Wolę od razu jechać do Delaney’a, żeby nie zdążył przenieść dzieciaki w inne miejsce.

\- Wyślę paru dziarskich chłopaków – potwierdził Miguel Batista. – Gdzie?

\- Penwood Avenue przy skrzyżowaniu z Decatur Boulevard – podpowiedział cicho Dean.

\- Na skrzyżowaniu Penwood Avenue z Decatur Boulevard – powtórzyła głośniej Meg.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni – zakończył rozmowę ojciec chrzestny rodziny, rozłączając się bez pożegnania.

\- Jesteś córką Miguela Batisty? – spytał młody, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Synową – burknęła Meg, w końcu ruszając z miejsca, by w kłębie pyłu ruszyć w stronę stanowej 95. – Nie mów, że z Miguelem też miałeś do czynienia. W sensie zawodowym. Bo jak dotąd wierzyłam w jego wielką miłość do kobiet.

\- Nie, nie z Miguelem – odpowiedział z dwuznacznym uśmiechem Dean. – Z innymi. Z Julesem. I wypraszam sobie wmawianie mi, że uprawiałem seks ze wszystkimi na lewo i prawo.

Meg roześmiała się.

\- Masz rację – przyznała. – Nieładnie z mojej strony.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś żoną Julesa? – zaniepokoił się Dean.

\- Nie, byłam żoną Diego – powiedziała Meg, pochmurniejąc. – Zginął kilka lat temu.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Mi również – odparła. – Tym bardziej, że wtedy straciłam też i córkę.

\- Zginęli w wypadku? – spytał nieśmiało Dean, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy, a nagły przypływ współczucia dla „porywaczki” mocno skomplikował mu jej osąd.

\- Zostali zamordowani – powiedziała Meg, z trudem panując nad głosem i wspomnieniami. – W niezwykle tajemniczych okolicznościach. Uduszeni pyłem, choć jako żywo pyłu w pobliżu nie było.

\- Pyłem? – spytał Dean niepewnie.

\- Pyłem – warknęła Meg. – Policja uznała, że to Diego przyniósł piasek z placu zabaw i doszło do samobójstwa rozszerzonego. Idioci.

\- Pyłem… - powtórzył Dean, któremu dzwoniło w którymś kościele, ale jeszcze nie wiedział, w którym.

\- Przestań to powtarzać – poradziła Meg, coraz bardziej podminowana. – Wystarczy, że Miguel myśli, że ześwirowałam i szukam winnego w świecie duchów. Dokładniej mówiąc, dżinów. W Iraku tego i owego się nasłuchałam i naoglądałam, ale nie sądziłam, że coś takiego zdarzy się w Vegas. Jakiś pieprzony, pustynny stwór zabił mi rodzinę, a ja od lat nie mogę go odnaleźć…

Gniewnym gestem wytarła oczy, zacisnęła wargi i skupiła się na jeździe, starając się nie patrzeć na młodego. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by w jego spojrzeniu zobaczyła to samo niedowierzanie i niepokój, co u wszystkim, którym się do tego przyznała.

\- Nie dżin, raczej latawiec – odezwał się nieśmiało Dean. – Pamiętam, że ojciec opisywał coś podobnego w pamiętniku. To dusza człowieka spalonego żywcem, która, spętana zaklęciem, musi służyć swemu oprawcy.

Meg mało nie zjechała z drogi, już nie tak pustej, jako, że zbliżali się do Vegas. Mijając ich opel, wściekle zatrąbił, ale kobieta ledwo to zauważyła. Gapiła się na swojego pasażera jak na cielę o dwóch głowach, nim przypomniała sobie, że to ona prowadzi.

\- Możesz powtórzyć? – zapytała niebezpiecznym tonem. – Latawiec? Którego twój ojciec opisał w pamiętniku? A ty co, z rodziny okultystów i czcicieli Szatana?

\- Nie? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i skulił się na siedzeniu pasażera w małą kulkę, co przy jego wzroście i gabarytach nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań. – Ale po śmierci mamy ojciec polował na różne stwory i czasem zabierał mnie ze sobą. Póki nie zginął z łap Wendigo.

\- Wendigo? - upewniła się Meg – nazwa kojarzyła jej się z grą „Until dawn”, gdzie te stwory latały wśród drzew i zjadały pechowych nastolatków, bo jedno z nich zostało kanibalem.

\- Mhm – przytaknął Dean z większą pewnością siebie. - Szkoda, że nie został mi po ojcu jego pamiętnik, pokazałbym ci szkic Wendigo. I Latawca. Ale kiedy zabierali nas do sierocińca, nie pozwolili mi go ze sobą wziąć.

\- Za chwilę opowiesz mi całą smutną historię swojego życia rodem z Dickensa, a na razie zerknij sobie na mój szkicownik – powiedziała enigmatycznie Meg, wskazując na schowek pod deską rozdzielczą.

Dean pomyślał, że strach się bać, co jeszcze kryje się w owym schowku prócz coli, batoników, papierosów, chusteczek higienicznych, kajdanek i pamiętnika. Bazooka? Ale posłusznie sięgnął głębiej i wymacał brulion oprawny w skórę. Rozłożył szkicownik na kolanach i zamarł. Jak gdyby patrzył na odręczne zapiski ojca, choć Meg miała o wiele wyraźniejsze pismo i większy talent do rysunków. W dodatku opisywała same demony powietrza, ognia i ziemi: dżiny, ifrity, płanetniki, południce, dakini, Dust Devila, Piaskowego Dziadka i golemy – te ostatnie z adnotacją, że całkiem sympatyczne, o ile nie mają durnego podopiecznego.

\- Polowałaś na nie? - spytał z nutą uznania. - Pokonywałaś je?

\- Tak i tak – upewniła go Meg, mimo wszystko wyglądając na zasmuconą. - Ale nigdy nie dotarłam do tego, który zabił mi bliskich. Latawiec, powiadasz? Dotąd nie słyszałam o czymś takim. Ale jeśli to on, nie chciałabym znaleźć się w skórze tego, kto nasłał go na Diego i Eve. Rozedrę gościa na strzępy. Gołymi rękoma. Jak Hulk, mój ulubiony Avenger.

Dean uwierzył jej bez większego trudu.

*

\- Jesteś bohaterem? - spytał Sammy, siedząc na metalowym łóżku i wpatrując się w brata wielkimi, wielobarwnymi – w tym momencie mocno zielonymi oczyma. - Jak tata?

\- Powiedzmy – mruknął siedzący obok Dean, nie wspominając, że jego bohaterstwo chwilowo ograniczało się do nastraszenia tłuściocha Bena ze starszej grupy, by trzymał się z daleka od jego młodszego brata (kuksaniec tu i ówdzie walnie się do tego przyczynił) i przegonienia chochlika, który straszył w sypialni najmłodszych dziewczynek. Z kolei bohaterstwo Johna bywało przereklamowane – ojciec brał wszystkie zlecenia jak leci, czasem bez odpowiedniego wsparcia i podejścia, jak przy ostatnim, wyjątkowo pechowym razie z Wendigo. Dobrze, że Sammy tego nie wiedział. Niedobrze, że nierozwaga Johna Winchestera doprowadziła ich do tego przeklętego miejsca – sierocińca w Lebanon, w którym Dean czuł się jak w więzieniu i z którego – gdyby nie Sam, uciekłby w mgnieniu oka.

\- To dobrze, bo mam coś dla superbohatera – powiedział przejęty Sammy, sięgając pod poduszkę i podając mu tandetną, plastikową bransoletkę z Iron Manem. - Ciocia Sophia z kuchni mi dała. Fajna, nie?

„Bo dodawali je hurtem do płatków śniadaniowych” pomyślał z pobłażaniem Dean, ale wbrew sobie, poczuł przypływ czułości i odruchowo potargał Sama po włosach, czego tamten nie cierpiał, ale tym razem zniósł to z godnością, wciąż się w niego wpatrując.

\- Fajna – przyznał Dean i z namaszczeniem włożył ją sobie na nadgarstek. - A ty jej nie chcesz, mój mały bohaterze? Przecież uwielbiasz Irona Mana…

Ba, Sammy uwielbiał nie tylko Iron Mana, ale i wszystkich innych superbohaterów z komiksów Marvela. Łącznie z Lokim, który superbohaterem raczej nie był.

\- Bo ty już jesteś bohaterem – oznajmił młodszy brat z pełnym przekonaniem. - Ja jeszcze nie, ale kiedyś będę. Wtedy dostanę swoją superbohaterską bransoletkę i pokonam wszystkie potwory, które wyskakują spod łóżka.

\- To się, braciszku, nieźle namachasz – westchnął Dean i postanowił, że zdobędzie dla Sama najfajniejsza bransoletkę z Avengersami, jaką można zdobyć, choćby miał ją komuś ukraść. Mały na nią zasługiwał.

*

Miguel Batista przysłał pięciu uzbrojonych po zęby twardzieli, którzy czekali na rogu Penwood Avenue grzecznie jak przedszkolaki na przejściu z pasami, nie śmiejące przejść na drugą stronę bez przeprowadzającego z lizakiem. Jednego Dean znał w sensie biblijnym, ale przezornie utrzymał język za zębami, podobnie jak tamten. Dom, w którym Delaney przetrzymywał dzieciaki był otoczony murem wykończonym solidną bramą. Jak się okazało, policja machnęła ręką na zgłoszenie Deana, bo w otwartym oknie na piętrze co rusz pojawiała się jakaś drobna, dziecięca sylwetka. Po ogrodzie kręciło się kilku ochroniarzy, podzwaniających żelastwem, ale jak na wieczorną służbę wyjątkowo wyluzowanych – gadali jak najęci, popalali papierosy i puszczali latynoskie techno przez przenośny głośnik. W końcu pilnowali tylko garstki dzieciaków, z których najstarsze miało 11 lat, a w domu przebywało jeszcze kilku ludzi Delaney’a, w tym jego prawa Ręka - Modesto.

Stojąca przy samej bramie Meg, słysząc i widząc rozluźnienie ochroniarzy, uśmiechnęła się nieładnie. Nawet nie wyjęła taurusa zza paska. Doszła do wniosku, że nie będzie jej potrzebny.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz się tam wspiąć? – spytała półszeptem schowanego za nią młodego.

\- Już to robiłem – odszepnął, wionąc aromatem whisky, której oboje łyknęli po drodze w przydrożnym barze – bez przesady, po jednej szklaneczce. – Ozdobne stiuki. Mnóstwo oparcia dla rąk i nóg.

\- Kocur z ciebie.

Wzruszył ramionami, ale uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Według Meg, kiedy się uśmiechał, był jeszcze bardziej apetyczny, choć po półtorej godziny jazdy w bagażniku i traumie na pustyni, nadal był spocony, przybrudzony i poobijany. Odbijało jej – zaczynała jej się podobać młodociana, męska prostytutka z tajemniczą i raczej smutną przeszłością. Ale nie uciekł z krzykiem, słysząc o jej obsesji, a nawet, poniekąd, ją podzielał. I podsunął nowego stwora do sprawdzenia – latawca. Albo oboje zwariowali, albo świat nadprzyrodzony był równie rzeczywisty, co bawiące się przez całą noc Las Vegas.

\- Jak narobicie hałasu, dzieciaki mogą się przestraszyć – powtórzył swój argument młody. – A mnie znają, więc dam radę je uspokoić.

\- Ok, ale poczekaj, aż znieczulimy tych palantów w ogrodzie – zasugerowała Meg, gestem pokazując zwalistemu cynglowi Batistów, by ją podsadził na mur. - Obiecuję, że po cichu. Nie zdenerwujemy dzieciaków. Choć nie wiem, czy się nie spłoszą, jak zobaczą kolesia gramolącego się przez okno.

\- Ja bym nie miał nic przeciwko – bąknął cyngiel, tak się złożyło, że akurat ten, którego Dean znał wcześniej.

Meg parsknęła, a młody przewrócił oczyma i sam wdrapał się na ogrodzenie, faktycznie zwinnie jak kot, przyklejając się do muru, by nie zauważył go żaden z wyluzowanych ochroniarzy Delaney’a. Zwalisty człowiek Batisty (miał na imię Jorge) klepnął go w nogę, dając znak, by poczekał, nim reszta nie przedostanie się na drugą stronę. Chwilę później w ogrodzie wylądowała Meg i trójka jej wsparcia, momentalnie rozpierzchając się na wszystkie strony i eliminując ludzi Delaney’a – bezkrwawo i nie łamiąc im karków. Nie mieli zamiaru rozpętywać wojny z Delaney’em, jedynie dać mu do zrozumienia, że zszedł na złą drogę.

Latynoskie techno nadal przygrywało z porzuconego głośnika, gdy zaczaili się przed drzwiami, zaglądając przez okna na parterze i oceniając sytuację.

Tymczasem Dean zeskoczył z muru i przedarł się przez wyjątkowo bujny krzew bugenwilli pod okno na pierwszym piętrze domu, szczęśliwie osadzone w wykuszu. Ozdobne stiuki i nieozdobna, ale bardzo poręczna rynna zapewniły mu całkiem solidne oparcie. Z drabinką przeciwpożarową nie byłoby łatwiej. Wspiął się po wykuszu i delikatnie zapukał w okno, za którym zamajaczyła twarz ślicznej, rudej jak wiewiórka dziewuszki. Pamiętał, że miała na imię Fiona i smutne doświadczenia z ojczymem. Prawie jak on. Poznała go, więc zamiast krzyknąć, czym prędzej otworzyła okno i po sekundzie cała szóstka dzieciaków rzuciła mu się w objęcia, mało nie obalając na podłogę.

\- Cichuteńko – wymruczał ostrzegawczo, kładąc palec na ustach i przybierając bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i - wiele się nie zastanawiając, zaczął przeciągać jedno z piętrowych łóżek pod drzwi. Jeśli ktoś zechce wpaść przez nie, by zrobić dzieciakom krzywdę, barykada go powstrzyma. Choćby na chwilę. W razie czego mogli się jeszcze schować w małej, pozbawionej okna łazience przylegającej do pokoju.

Liczne, drobne ręce pomogły mu z łóżkiem i nie przestały go dotykać, jakby dzieciaki musiały się upewnić, że naprawdę po nie wrócił. Zrobiło mu się wstyd, że jedyne, co dla nich zrobił, to donos na Delaney’a na policję (która nie uczyniła w ich sprawie nic a nic), a później uciekł z miasta jak tchórz. Myślały, że wróci, choć im tego nie obiecywał. A teraz były pewne, że o nich nie zapomniał. Fiona, Lucy, Kimberly, Alec, Max, Jesus (najmłodszy miał ledwie 7 lat i przypominał mu Sama, kiedy widział go po raz ostatni) – gdyby mógł, zabiłby wszystkich wyciągających po nich ręce, w tym część rodziców, którzy pozbyli się własnych dzieci jak niepotrzebnego balastu. Oczy go zapiekły, w gardle poczuł gorycz żółci, choć jednocześnie dawał się przytulać i szeptał niezbyt mądre, ale skuteczne słowa otuchy.

Na parterze rozległy się strzały, trzaski, huki i pokrzykiwania. Widać nie wszyscy ochroniarze okazali się na tyle spolegliwi, by dać się unieszkodliwić po cichu. Tupot nóg po schodach na górę nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Dean schował się za barykadą z piętrowego łóżka, osłaniając stadko dzieci za plecami. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na nich z boku, zaśmiałby się, że wygląda niczym matka kwoka, ale miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Szczęk klucza w zamku, drzwi otwarte na oścież i Dean stanął oko w oko (powiedzmy, bo na wysokości ich oczu znajdowała się listwa łóżka) z Modesto. Oczywiście, to musiał być akurat on.

\- Kur… mać, wiedziałem, że to ty – warknął Modesto, wymachując pistoletem. – Odsuń to cholerstwo, ch… jebany, bo odstrzelę ci tą śliczną buźkę.

Młodsze dzieciaki zaczęły piszczeć ze strachu. Dean wiedział, że barykada nie zatrzyma kuli, ale przyszła mu do głowy absurdalna myśl, że jeśli Modesto go zastrzeli, to tym bardziej nie odsunie łóżka, więc groźba nie miała pokrycia. Tyle, że tamten był zbyt głupi, by sobie to uzmysłowić.

\- Pierdol się – mruknął, chowając głowę za solidną podstawę piętrówki, w ostatnim momencie, bo Modesto strzelił, a kula świsnęła mu koło ucha i z wizgiem wbiła się w przeciwległą ścianę.

Teraz krzyczały już wszystkie dzieciaki. Dean z całych sił pchnął łóżko, na sekundę uniemożliwiając Modesto kolejny strzał i zastanawiając się gorączkowo, gdzie oberwie, kiedy tamten odzyska równowagę – krzyżujące się listwy nie zapewniały pełnej ochrony. Przez piski dzieci usłyszał dziwny świst, a kątem oka zobaczył jak Modesto puszcza broń i łapie się za ramię, w którym utkwił długi, wąski nóż. Nim prawa ręka Delaneya’ zdążył go sobie wyciągnąć, za jego plecami pojawiła się Meg i zrobiła to za niego, po czym bez większej finezji kopnęła pod kolanem, rąbnęła w nerki, trafiła z łokcia w szyję i pomogła spaść ze schodów.

\- Wszyscy cali? – upewniła się, nim – dostrzegając energiczne skinienie głową Deana, wykonała w tył zwrot i zajęła się jęczącym z bólu Modesto, który nieszczęśliwym trafem uniknął skręcenia karku, ale obił sobie kość ogonową i prawdopodobnie złamał rękę. Tę już krwawiącą od noża.

\- Pieprzcie się! – wrzasnął, trudno powiedzieć do kogo, bo przed nim stała Meg, a za nim zwalisty cyngiel Miguela - Jorge. – Jak Delaney się o tym dowie, rozerwie was na kawałki. Pierd.. rodzina Batistów – myślicie, że to wy rządzicie Vegas? Zaśpiewacie inaczej, gdy Josh naśle na was swojego przyjaciela. Już jesteście trupa…

Meg nie wytrzymała i kopniakiem zgasiła mu wizję. Jorge mruknął coś z uznaniem, choć wulgarnie. Miało być bezkrwawo, ale ten tu wyprowadził ją z równowagi i najchętniej skróciłaby mu cierpienia na dobre. Miała nadzieję, że Delaney będzie mądrzejszy od swojego pomagiera i uzna swoją porażkę. Jeśli nie – trzeba będzie porozmawiać z nim inaczej. A na razie zajmą się dziećmi i znajdą dla nich bezpieczne miejsce.

Spojrzała w górę schodów na Deana, wciąż przyczajonego za prowizoryczną barykadą z piętrowego łóżka i wyglądające zza niego dzieciaki. Boże, były takie małe. A młody sprawiał wrażenie, jak gdyby miał zamiar bronić ich do ostatka własną piersią, chociaż już nie musiał. Nieźle jak na luksusową prostytutkę i uciekiniera z Miasta Grzechu. Coraz bardziej jej się podobał, nie tylko z wyglądu, ale i charakteru. Miło, że go nie zastrzeliła na pustyni. Choć przecież ani przez chwilę nie miała takiego zamiaru.

*

Nim dotarli do niewielkiego mieszkania Meg przy Bonanza Road, padali z nóg, ale gorący prysznic, zmiana ciuchów - Dean musiał się zadowolić t-shirtem z feministycznym sloganem i spodniami od dresu Meg, bo był od niej zdecydowanie wyższy, oraz obietnica jedzenia, czyli upojnie pachnący curry zestaw z okolicznej, indyjskiej knajpki, jako tako postawiły ich na nogi. Dzieciaki od Delaney’a zostały pod opieką Rosity, pulchnej żony Miguela, a jednocześnie teściowej Meg, słynącej z rozpieszczania wnuków, śpiewania głupiutkich, ale kojących jak ciepły kocyk kołysanek i doskonałej kuchni, w tym kukurydzianych naleśników (Eve je uwielbiała). Nawet podane o północy bezboleśnie przekonały Fionę, Lucy, Kimberly, Aleca, Maxa i małego Jesusa, że warto zaufać tej miłej, okrągłej pani o miłym uśmiechu i bujnych, siwawych włosach, związanych w nieporządny kok. Dzieci nie bardzo chciały rozstać się z Deanem – ich matką kwoką, ale Rosita i Meg zapewniły je solennie, że zobaczą się z nim rano, bo w siedzibie Batistów, choć sporej, nie ma aż tyle miejsca, by wszystkich pomieścić.

Z czasem część z nich miała wrócić do swoich rodzin. Dla innych nie było powrotu, ale Meg mogła się założyć, że znajdą dobre domy i to bez pośrednictwa opieki społecznej – rodziny Rosario i Batistów były liczne i nie miały nic przeciwko kolejnym dzieciom, swoim i nieswoim. Jedynaczka Eve ze związku Meg i Diego była wyjątkiem. Szczerze mówiąc, mimo problemów wiążących się z jej podwójną profesji – z jednej strony poszukiwaczki ludzi i zaginionych przedmiotów, a z drugiej - złowrogich istot nie z tego świata, Meg zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy samej nie przygarnąć któregoś z uratowanych dzieciaków. Choć wolała się z tego nikomu nie spowiadać. Zwłaszcza młodemu.

\- I co zamierzasz, ślicznoto? – spytała Meg, zasiadająca przy ławie jedynie w koronkowych bokserkach i porozciąganej koszulce z Lokim, spoglądając na Deana, rozciągniętego na równie żółtej, ozdobionej meksykańskimi wzorami kanapie. W imponującym tempie pochłaniał kurczaka garam masala, zachowując się jak dziecko na przyjęciu urodzinowym. – Odstawić cię to Tonopah? Może tym razem do Clown Motel, gdzie straszy Bozo?

\- Mój brat strasznie bał się klaunów – wymamrotał Dean, oblizując palce. – Więc podziękuję. I chyba przez jakiś czas zostanę w Vegas, żeby przypilnować dzieciaki.

\- Bohater – mruknęła Meg, nie negując jego zaangażowania. – Rozumiem, że chciałbyś zatrzymać się u mnie? Z wiktem i opierunkiem?

\- Za usługi w naturze? – zaryzykował młody, uśmiechając się seksownie, choć z pełnymi ustami wyszło to nieco inaczej, niż zamierzał.

Meg przewróciła oczyma, nie uświadamiając go, że mogłaby być jego matką.

\- Za pomoc w schwytaniu latawca? – zmienił opcję Dean, poważniejąc i spoglądając na ustawione na kominku, oprawione w prostą ramkę zdjęcie przedstawiające na tle placu zabaw przystojnego bruneta bez uśmiechu – bardzo podobnego do Julesa Batisty, choć mniej lalusiowatego, i roześmianą od ucha do ucha małą dziewczynką. Mąż i córeczka Meg. Wiedząc, jak zginęli, nie mógł spokojnie patrzyć na widniejącą za nimi piaskownicę. Wyglądała na fotografii bardzo nie na miejscu.

\- To już szybciej – zgodziła się Meg, również poważniej, odsuwając od siebie resztki ryżu i sięgając po piwo. – Wygląda na to, że twój ojciec, tak jak ja, polował na stwory nie z tego świata, chociaż dziwię się, że brał ze sobą takiego dzieciaka jak ty. Ile miałeś wtedy lat?

\- Gdy zaczął zabierać mnie na wyprawy? – upewnił się Dean. – Dwanaście. Wcześniej musiałem opiekować się bratem, ale kiedy Sammy skończył 7 lat, ojciec uznał, że może zostawać sam w motelu.

\- Acha – powiedziała Meg dziwnym głosem, bardzo źle pomyślawszy o ojcu Deana. – I?

\- I pewnego razu zginął – wzruszył ramionami młody, także sięgając po piwo. – Trafiliśmy z Samem do sierocińca, ale małego niedługo potem adoptowano.

\- Nie wolno rozdzielać rodzeństwa – zauważyła Meg, marszcząc czoło. – Przepisy takie.

\- Powiedz to sierocińcowi w Lebanon, bo wyraźnie mieli przepisy gdzieś – prychnął Dean i dopiął się do butelki, by stłumić cisnące mu się na usta obelgi. – Obiecałem sobie, że go odszukam, ale z każdym mijającym rokiem szanse malały.

\- A ty?

Młody z westchnieniem oderwał się od piwa – zrozumiał, że Meg nie da mu spokoju.

\- Dwie rodziny zastępcze, rozróby, kradzieże, durny ojczym z parciem na młodych chłopców i wylądowałem na ulicy, a później u Delaney’a – powiedział na jednym tchu, byleby mieć to szybciej z głowy. – Można powiedzieć, że ojczym zdążył mnie zdemoralizować. Jemu za molestowanie skopałem dupę i złamałem szczękę, a później sam tak zarabiałem na życie. Ironia losu.

\- Nie mogłeś wymyślić czegoś innego? – spytała z niejaką pretensją Meg, obrzucając go oceniającym spojrzeniem. – McDonald, sklepy, warsztaty, kopanie rowów?

\- Tak było najłatwiej - nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. – I wciąż byłem nieletni, więc o legalnej pracy nie było mowy.

\- Mam wrażenie, że wciąż jesteś nieletni – mruknęła Meg, wygodniej opierając się o oparcie kanapy i czując, jak odpływa ją znużenie po całym, jakże intensywnym dniu.

\- Mogę ci udowodnić, że jestem jak najbardziej pełnoletni – prychnął Dean, odstawiając piwo i pochylając się w jej stronę. Nim zdążyła zareagować – a przecież niechcący mogła go znokautować, objął ją i pocałował.

\- Zgłupiałeś? – wymamrotała przez zęby i podwójną linię ust, odpychając go bez większego przekonania, po czym poddała się i przez chwilę odwzajemniła pocałunek. Miał miękkie, soczyste wargi i sprawny język – tak jak sobie wyobrażała. Mimo to uciekła głową w bok i odepchnęła go na bezpieczną odległość kilku centymetrów, czując bijący od jego ciała żar – zdecydowanie przesadził z gorącością prysznica.

\- Co to ma być – próba odwdzięczenia się? – burknęła. – Za nie oddanie w ręce Delaney’a, czy za wyprawę ratunkową po dzieciaki?

Młody zawahał się, ale ani nie przytaknął, ani nie zaprzeczył.

\- Nie umiem inaczej – powiedział, błagalnie spoglądając jej w oczy tym swoim mocno zielonym spojrzeniem. – Ale nie, po prostu potrzebuję odrobiny czułości.

\- Seksu potrzebujesz, nie czułości, nałogowcu ty – prychnęła Meg, ale nie odsunęła się od niego na drugi koniec kanapy. Sekunda wątpliwości i wprost przeciwnie - przygarnęła bliżej, przytrzymując młodego obiema rękoma za kark i całując bez tchu. Mruknął coś aprobująco i na dobre zabrał się za całowanie, liźnięcia i podgryzanie, aż krew napłynęła jej nie tylko do nabrzmiałych warg.

Poczuła ochotę na seks, tak nieodpartą, że nie zamierzała udawać, że jej się oprze. Niecierpliwie sięgnęła rękoma pod koszulkę Deana, podciągając ją wyżej i usiłując ściągnąć, o co w klinczu pocałunku nie było łatwo. Zaśmiał się i ściągnął ją jednym ruchem, drugim pozbywając się spodni od dresu – przez sekundę mignęła jej myśl, że musiał mieć w rozbieraniu się nielichą wprawę, i rozciągnął na niej niczym rozgrzewający termofor. Pozbawił ją skąpego odzienia, otulając, przypierając, całując nie tylko w usta, ale także w szyję, wzdłuż linii obojczyka, po krągłych piersiach – dla nadwrażliwych sutek okazał się bezlitośnie dokładny, brzuchu, pępku i jeszcze niżej, aż Meg zaczęła śmiać się w głos, bo mimo narastającego podniecenia, jego język łaskotał ją ponad miarę.

\- Wiem, do czego zmierzasz – wymruczała, próbując się odsunąć, bez większego przekonania.

\- To nie przeszkadzaj – wymruczał młody, zsuwając z kanapy i klękając między jej rozsuniętymi udami. - Pozwól.

Meg tylko westchnęła, zamykając oczy, gdy język Deana zanurkował w głąb jej ciepłego wnętrza, liżąc, smakując i drażniąc tym przyjemnym podrażnieniem, które stawia drobne włoski na ciele na baczność i rozpływa się ciepłem po podbrzuszu. Wredny głosik w jej głowie zasugerował, że młody zrobił w ten sposób dobrze niejednej kobiecie (i nieco inaczej – niejednemu mężczyźnie), ale zdławiła go w zarodku. Mów sobie, głosiku, co chcesz. W tym momencie i tym miejscu Dean sprawiał przyjemność jej i tylko jej, więc do diabła z całą resztą.

Wprawne dłonie sunące po wewnętrznej stronie ud, zaczepiające pośladki i rozdzielający je rowek, zuchwale zapędzające się w niezbadane rejony i wracające to tych dogłębnie eksplorowanych przez język – do licha, kto by to wytrzymał? Meg jęknęła i wczepiła palce w krótko ostrzyżone włosy młodego, zmuszając do dokończenia tego, co przedsięwziął z własnej woli. Wszystko w dole brzucha skurczyło się i rozprężyło niczym kolorowa sprężynka sprzedawana na odpustach. Meg bezwstydnie krzyknęła w głos. Boże, jak dawno nie pozwoliła sobie na coś podobnego. Żywot łowczyni szukającej pomsty przypominał życie mnicha, pozbawione cielesnej radości. Koniec z tym.

Drżąc na całym ciele, Meg pozwoliła młodemu na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, po czym wywindowała go wyżej – znów okrywał ją niczym kocyk – i wpiła się w jego usta, szukając własnego, ciut piżmowego smaku i radując się nim bez cienia wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że to koniec, grubo się mylisz – wyszeptała do zaczerwienionego ucha i oplotła nogami, wprowadzając w siebie gładko i do głębi – nic dziwnego, buzujące w niej soki ułatwiły penetrację. Przez moment młody wyglądał na zaskoczonego – widać częściej dawał, niż brał, ale momentalnie dopasował się do pragnień Meg i poruszył w jednoznaczny, dający wiele radości sposób.

Będąc na dole, a jednocześnie narzucając tempo i głębokość pchnięć, kobieta uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie i przyspieszyła. Nie do końca chodziło jej o siebie – i tak było jej niewiarygodnie dobrze, ale o Deana. Miała wrażenie, że choć lubił seks, przeważnie pozbawiano go własnej przyjemności, więc miała szczery zamiar to naprawić. Tak, nawet w tej chwili zdawała sobie sprawę, że kocha się z luksusową prostytutką i aż strach się bać, czy młody czegoś jej nie sprzeda, ale jednocześnie było jej cudownie i błogo, a chęć dawania, nie jedynie brania, narastała w niej niczym spirala orgazmu. Pieszcząc opalone, piegowate ciało, sięgnęła dalej, gładząc męskie pośladki i skryte między nimi ciasne wnętrze. Młody sapnął, wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale zerknąwszy na frywolny uśmiech Meg, pozwolił, by jej palce niosły mu przyjemność, równą tej, którą znajdował w jej śliskim, gorącym wnętrzu.

\- Lubisz?- zapytała Meg ochrypłym szeptem, bardziej pasującym do przepitej bywalczyni barów nocnej niż byłej marine po przejściach, podrzucając biodra i wsuwając palce głębiej i uważniej.

\- Lubię – jęknął Dean, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od jęku, gdy wprawny dotyk Meg odnalazł jego prostatę i rozpalił mu iskry przed oczyma. Odruchowo przyspieszył, wbijając się w nią mocniej. Stymulowany z obu stron, nie miał wyjścia – doszedł tak gwałtownie i mocno, że pod powiekami rozbłysły mu fajerwerki na 4 lipca, a z ust wyrwały się bluźniercze i niecenzuralne słowa. - Jezus Maria, ja pierdolę.

\- Nie bluźnij.

\- Nie będę – obiecał na przyszłość, ciężko leżąc na Meg i drżąc jak osika na wietrze. Orgazm złapał go jak zabójca w ciemnym zaułku – niepodziewanie i bez litości. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek… chyba nigdy dotąd… Boże, jak dobrze.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo – mruknęła kobieta, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed dotykaniem jego pleców i ramion – napiętych i spoconych od wysiłku, a jednocześnie gładkich, silnych i kuszących.

Młodsi kochankowie nie są takim złym pomysłem, pomyślała z wewnętrznym chichotem. Poprawka – ten młody kochanek. Anektuje go dla siebie, za jego zgodą, lub bez.

*

Uff, jak gorąco. Nieznośnie, nie do wytrzymania, na granicy obłędu. Całe ciało go paliło, choć nie miał już ciała. Nie miał też imienia ani wspomnień. Nie pamiętał, kim był wcześniej. Miał jedynie niejasne przebłyski młodej, przestraszonej kobiety, ulatującego w powietrze białego proszku, drwiącego mężczyzny w czerwonym krawacie i ognia – zapewne ostatnich chwil swego marnego życia, ale nic ponadto. Od tamtego czasu ból nie minął. Palił go, przewiercał na wylot, nie odpuszczał.

Jedyną, krótkotrwałą ulgę czuł, gdy zabijał na rozkaz swojego pana. Złego pana. Pana, pod czerwonym krawatem, który z niego drwił. A przecież on sam nie chciał nikogo zabijać – nie był zły, nie on, nie on… nie on? Jednak kiedy dopadał ofiarę, pragnienie mordu w nim rosło. Bolało jego, niech zaboli i innych. Niech cierpią, płoną, krzyczą, duszą się jego popiołami. Zapłacą za wszystko, co go spotkało. Tak naprawdę powinien zapłacić zły pan, ale nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć. Srebrne piórko na łańcuszku więziło go z dala. Oślepiało. Nakazywało. Leć i zabijaj. A on leciał, wirując w tumanie piasku jak tańczący derwisz. Dusić, miażdżyć, rozdzierać. Zabijać. By przez ułamek sekundy nie bolało jego, a kogoś innego. Należało im się.

Chyba jednak był zły.

*

Meg obudził szelest – cichy, miarowy, na granicy snu. Jak przesypywanie się piasku w klepsydrze. Jak poszum morza obmywającego brzeg plaży. Teoretycznie kojący, ale dziwnie niewłaściwy. Przecież nie miała morza w mieszkanku przy Bonanza Road. Ba, nie miała nawet basenu. Ostrożnie otworzyła sklejone snem powieki i zagapiła się na unoszący się przed nią wirujący słup piasku, zasypujący ławę z resztkami jedzenia i pustymi butelkami po piwie, i śpiącego na podłodze miedzy ławą a kanapą, przykrytego jaskrawożółtą narzutą Deana.

Wir chybotał się na boki, siejąc drobnym piaskiem i Meg mogłaby przysiąc, że wyglądał kropka w kropkę jak czająca się do uderzenia kobra. Zaschło jej w gardle, nie tylko z uwagi na ilość wypitego alkoholu. Serce mocno i boleśnie łomotnęło jej w piersiach, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że to, na co polowała od kilku lat, właśnie zapolowało na nią. I młodego. I że to mógł być ów przyjaciel Delaney’a, o którym wykrzykiwał Modesto, nim zgasiła mu wizję. W przebłysku intuicji zrozumiała, że to Delaney niegdyś nasłał latawca na jej męża i córeczkę – pewnie miał akurat na bakier z Batistami, walcząc o terytorium, jednak palący gniew i cisnący się na usta wrzask w niczym by jej w tej chwili nie pomogły.

Co może zatrzymać piasek? Woda? Wichura? Tajne zaklęcie, którego nie znała? Może sigil wiążący Dust Devila, którego wciąż trzymała na półce przed kominkiem w małym flakonie z krzemienia pasiastego? Dżiny łapie się w butelkę, Dust Devila na lep kamieni półszlachetnych, a latawce… Meg podniosła się nieznacznie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, skupiając wzrok na listewkowej szafie w rogu pokoju. Tak blisko i tak daleko jednocześnie.

Słup piasku zakołysał się jak pijany i zbliżył o centymetr, z ciekawością „zaglądając” za ławę, za którą budził się Dean, wlepiając w dziwaczne zjawisko wielkie, niczego nie rozumiejące oczy. Meg postanowiła wykorzystać moment nieuwagi wiru i zerwała się na równe nogi, wydając z siebie okrzyk bojowy, choć zupełnie nie wiedziała, dlaczego i po co. Przeskakując oparcie kanapy, popędziła w stronę szafy.

Jednak latawiec był szybszy. Nagle rozpostarł się na pół pokoju, wirując coraz szybciej, nabierając siły rażenia, siekąc drobinkami po odsłoniętym ciele i wciskając się w oczy i usta. Wychłostał ją, oślepił ją i odebrał dech, ale nie wolę walki. Na oślep brnęła w róg pokoju, potykając się o dywan, jakby to była złośliwa pułapka dla włamywaczy. Za sobą poprzez suchy szelest piasku usłyszała, że Dean również poderwał się z miejsca i dokądś brnie. Gdyby próbował uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, nie miałaby mu za złe, ale bała się, że nie zdąży.

Wstrzymując oddech i mocno zaciskając powieki, przedarła się do szafy, z trudem ją otworzyła i rzucając się na klęczki, sięgnęła w głąb, poza często używane torby podróżne. Zwały piasku runęły na nią z góry i przycisnęły do podłogi, sypiąc się z siłą huraganu. Meg zakrztusiła się piaskiem i przeraziła, że nie da rady. Po prostu nie da rady wydostać się spod tej mini burzy piaskowej. Dusząc się i kaszląc, niemal wpełzła do szafy, i w tymże momencie jakaś siła rozwiała większość tumanu i pozwoliła jej zaczerpnąć tchu.

Skwapliwie skorzystała z tej możliwości i zapierając się o torby, wyciągnęła potężny, stary odkurzacz marki Electrolux. Siadając przed szafą, wcisnęła wtyczkę do kontaktu – dobrze, że pamiętała, gdzie jest. Włączyła odkurzacz – przedpotopowego potwora o sile zasysania potrafiącej wciągnąć dywan, kierując rurę w kierunku falującego wiru. To Ghostbusters, sukinsynu. Dopiero teraz, przez zasłonę z piasku, zobaczyła, że Dean wcale nie zamierzał uciekać, lecz dotarł do wentylatora pod oknem i włączył go na najwyższą moc, odrobinę rozwiewając piaskową trąbę powietrzną. Dobra robota, młody.

Nie wierząc własnym, zaczerwienionym oczom, Meg patrzyła, jak Elektroluks, warcząc, rzężąc i trzęsąc się jak w ataku padaczki, wciąga szamoczący się słup piasku do swego wnętrza. Do ostatniej drobinki. Pstryknęła włącznikiem i warkot odkurzacza ucichł, choć pudło nadal trzęsło się od szamotaniny w środku, więc przytrzymała go obiema rękoma, podskakując jak na symulatorze byka w pubie.

\- Wentylator? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w siedzącego przy nim Deana w samym, nieco zsuniętych spodniach od dresu, całego w czerwonych cętkach pozostawionych przez jeszcze chwilę temu zasypujący go piasek. Musiała wyglądać podobnie – czuła mrowienie na odsłoniętej skórze twarzy, rąk i nóg. Dobrze, że po igraszkach miłosnych wciągnęła na grzbiet ulubionego, porozciąganego t-shirta.

\- Odkurzacz? – odbił piłeczkę młody, śmiejąc się jak wariat. – Może jeszcze zapakujemy go w piłkę plażową?

\- Nie w piłkę – wymamrotała, mocniej przytrzymując podskakujący w miejscu odkurzacz. – Podaj mi z kominka taki mały, kamienny flakonik, bo za cholerę nie pamiętam sigila Dust Devila i znajdź coś do pisania. Zapieczętujemy skurczybyka. A potem dorwiemy jego zleceniodawcę.

\- To Delaney, prawda? – upewnił się chłopak, podnosząc z podłogi i rozglądając za pisakiem, czy długopisem i znajdując kilka w kubku na regaliku z książkami wciśniętym pod telewizorem. – Delaney nad nim panuje? Już rozumiem, po co mu ten wisiorek z piórkiem, z którym się nie rozstaje.

\- Już nie – powiedziała mściwie Meg, uśmiechając się nieładnie zza podrygującego pudła Elektroluksa. – Teraz, kur…, my.

*

Tak się złożyło, że Dean, chcąc nie chcąc, znał na pamięć nawyki i przyzwyczajenia Delanay’a, co okazało się nadzwyczaj pożyteczne. Czwartkowe noce szef miał zwyczaj spędzać w należącym do niego klubie nocnym „Dust in the wind”, w którym zespół Kansas nawet raz zagrał, nieco zdegustowany teksańsko-burdelowym wystrojem wnętrza. Delaney wychodził z założenia, że pańskie oko konia tuczy, więc co czwartek poświęcał godzinkę czy dwie na sprawdzenie poziomu zadowolenia pijanych i naćpanych klientów klubu, gotowości bojowej „panienek”, trzeźwości barmanów i uprzejmości ochroniarzy, którym nie wolno było zbyt uszkodzić awanturujących się, bo jak wiadomo – klient nasz pan. A raczej – jego portfel.

Wchodząca do klubu Meg nie wzbudziła niczyich podejrzeń. Wieści o laniu, jakie sprawili Modesto i jego pomagierom ludzie Batisty jeszcze się nie rozeszły. Co prawda bojówki, czarny top, spora torba podróżna zamiast filigranowej torebeczki od Gucciego i całkowity brak biżuterii przy krótko ostrzyżonych włosach kobiety nie pasowały do stylizacji reszty rozbawionego tłumku, ale ratowały ją szpanerskie, kowbojskie buty i mocny makijaż, którego zwykle nie cierpiała. Tym razem musiała jakoś zakryć czerwonawe cętki po piaskowej chłoście, ale o tym nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. Dean u jej boku prezentował się znacznie bardziej rozrywkowo i na właściwym miejscu. Z powrotem miał na sobie obcisłe, modnie poszarpane dżinsy, opinającą się na ciele koszulkę z wilkiem wyjącym do księżyca, plastikową bransoletkę, którą wyraźnie kochał wielką miłością, mimo że zdobiący ją wizerunek Iron Mana był już mocno zatarty i eyeliner na powiekach godny gwiazdy rocka. Meg nie dałaby sobie głowy uciąć, czy nie podkręcił zelotką rzęs i nie miał błyszczyku na ustach, ale wolała o to nie pytać. Jeśli ktoś z ekipy klubu zdziwił się na jego widok, zapewne założył, że młody odnalazł się i wrócił do łask szefa.

W przeciwieństwie do dwóch ochroniarzy Delaney’a, którzy tarasowali przejście do męskiej toalety, gdzie – o czym Dean wcześniej powiedział Meg, tenże przed świtem zwykł wciągać parę kresek koki, by mieć energię na nadchodzący dzień. Ochroniarze (Mark i Martin, zwani pieszczotliwie M2) wiedzieli, że Dean nabruździł szefowi i zwiał, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale nim zdążyli okazać swoje zaskoczenie, niezadowolenie, a nawet daleko idący protest połączony z mordobiciem, Meg zajęła się nimi po cichu i skutecznie. Widząc, jak obaj padają na podłogę niczym ścięci, Dean tylko pokręcił głową, przypominając sobie, z jaką łatwością ta kobieta zgasiła mu wizję na parkingu przed hotelem Mizpah i wpakowała go do bagażnika – samego ładowania do bagażnika nie pamiętał, ale doskonale potrafił je sobie wyobrazić.

\- To męska toaleta – ostrzegł, stojąc przed wahadłowymi, wymalowanymi w kaktusy drzwiami.

\- Poradzę sobie – zapewniła go Meg, przechodząc przez drzwi po kowbojsku, czyli z wykopem.

Toaleta także była wykafelkowana w motywy kaktusów, drzewek Jozuego i pustynnych krajobrazów z okolic Las Vegas, bardziej nadających się do pojedynków rewolwerowców, aniżeli do wieszania na nich śnieżnobiałych pisuarów, bidetów i umywalek i malowania kabin w malownicze, pustynne zachody słońca. Meg pomyślała, że siusiając, odruchowo uważnie patrzyłaby pod nogi, czy gdzieś ze ściany nie wysuwa się trójkątny łeb grzechotnika lub kolec skorpiona.

Tymczasem jeden grzechotnik w ludzkiej postaci stał przy umywalce ze złoconymi kranami i usiłował zetrzeć spod nosa anielski pył, który rozmazał mu się podczas nagłego wtargnięcia Meg i Deana do łazienki. Trzeba była przyznać, że wyraz twarzy przybrał bezcenny – coś pomiędzy totalnym zaskoczeniem, a całkowitym niedowierzaniem, z odrobiną niepokoju.

\- Nie macie prawa… - zaczął dosyć arogancko, jak na faceta z koką rozmazana pod nosem i niedopiętym rozporkiem.

\- Tu być? – podsunął Dean z bladym uśmiechem, sztucznym jak linoleum. W głębi ducha odrobinę bał się Delaney’a – mając ku temu jak najsłuszniejsze powody, co go okropnie wkurzało.

\- Żyć? – podpowiedziała Meg, robiąc krok naprzód i wyjmując z przepastnej torby materiałowy worek do odkurzacza z pieczołowicie narysowanym krwiście czerwonym sigilem w kształcie dziwacznej rozgwiazdy z kolcami. – Niespodzianka.

\- Jesteś głupia, jeśli myślisz, że nad tym panujesz – wykrzywił usta Delaney. – On słucha tylko mnie.

\- Słuchał – poprawiła Meg, z trudem panując nad emocjami. – A ty kazałeś mu zabić moją rodzinę!

\- Tak? – wzruszył ramionami Delaney z tym samym, jeszcze krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Nie pamiętam. Tyle tego było, Batistom się należało, ale… człowiek zleca i zapomina.

\- Zamknij się – nie wytrzymała Meg, mocniej zaciskając palce na woreczku z latawcem. Jak ten sukinsyn śmiał śmiać jej się w twarz? Zapłaci za to, ale musi pamiętać, by nie zostawić śladów. Nie pójdzie siedzieć za morderstwo, choćby w afekcie i w imię słusznej zemsty.

\- Chyba, że ktoś nie wywiązuje się ze zlecenia, jak na przykład ty, dziewczynko Batistów – ciągnął Delaney, popatrując na stojącego za nią młodego. - Bo widzę, że moja ulubiona suczka miewa się całkiem dobrze. Tobie też dogodził, że go nie zatłukłaś? Bo wiesz, ma do tego talent i może faktycznie zbyt pochopnie kazałem go skasować.

\- Nie jestem twoją suką – warknął Dean.

\- Nie jest twoją suką – wsparła go Meg. – Za to ty jesteś tylko pyłem na wietrze.

Zdegustowany zacytowanym tekstem piosenki Delaney przewrócił oczyma, ale krzywy uśmieszek zniknął mu z twarzy, gdy znienacka Dean rzucił się w jego stronę i zerwał mu z szyi cienki, złoty łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie piórka. W tym samym momencie Meg otworzyła woreczek i sypnęła w stronę umywalki garścią piasku, który natychmiast ożył i z wizgiem wzbił się w powietrze.

Delaney wrzasnął. Krótko, bo pył momentalnie wcisnął mu się do ust, sięgając w głąb gardła i tchawicy, a kto wie – może od razu do oskrzeli i płuc. Zamachał rękoma jak wiatrak, uderzając w lustro i umywalkę i rozkrwawiając sobie kłykcie, do których przykleiły się drobinki kwarcu. Wir piasku owinął się wokół niego jak taśma klejąca, więżąc, dusząc, zasypując po czubek głowy. Delaney usiłował otrząsnąć się, podskoczyć, ruszyć o centymetr – bez skutku. Wyglądał jak mumia owinięta piaszczystymi bandażami, toporna kukła, czy ludek ulepiony na plaży przez dzieciaki. Niekształtny golem, w którego jeszcze nikt nie tchnął życia, bądź spieprzył zaklęcie i nie dał nic więcej, prócz niezbornych ruchów.

Dean patrzył jak zaczarowany, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ostatnich chwil Delaney’a, choć robiło mu się niedobrze, lecz Meg zamknęła oczy, by tego nie widzieć – wiedziała, że tak zginęli jej najbliżsi i nie mogła powstrzymać łez, słysząc przyciszone, straszne odgłosy dobiegające od kopczyka piasku, jeszcze chwilę temu będące Delaney’em. Oko za oko, ząb za ząb, ale śmierć przez uduszenie w tumanie piasku była potworna.

\- Chodźmy stąd – powiedział Dean prosząco, wciskając jej w dłoń amulet Delaney’a i ciągnąc za sobą do wyjścia. – Już po wszystkim.

\- Wszystko, czym jesteśmy to pył na wietrze – wyszeptała, ściskając wisiorek i bez większego trudu łamiąc cienkie, metalowe piórko na pół – już nikt nie wezwie tego latawca, by wbrew sobie siał śmierć i zniszczenie. - Wszystko inne odchodzi i nawet za pieniądze świata nie kupisz minuty życia.

\- Pasuje – podsumował młody, zerkając przez ramię na Delaney’a, z wybałuszonymi oczyma leżącego w niewielkim kopczyku piasku pod umywalką. Z ust trupa wysypało się trochę pyłu – nie anielskiego. – Pieniędzy miał do wypęku, a wciąż chciał więcej, skórkowany.

\- Niech mu ziemia lekką będzie – wymruczała Meg, zamykając za nimi wahadłowe drzwi do toalety, z wciąż przymkniętymi oczyma mało nie potykając się o rozciągniętych na podłodze ochroniarzy Delaney’a i po trochu odzyskując zwykłe poczucie rozsądku i równowagę wewnętrzną. Pomściła Diego i małą. Niczego to nie zmieniło – nic ich jej nie wróci, ale… sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Akurat. Przypomniała sobie słodki uśmiech córki i mocno przygryzła wargi, by się nie rozpłakać. Nie, śmierć Delaney’a nie we wszystkim pomoże. – Napijemy się?

\- Jestem za młody – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust Dean.

\- A ja za stara na twoje gierki – odcięła się, strzepując z topu zagubione ziarnko piasku. – Tylko nie daj się nikomu poderwać przy barze.

\- Oprócz ciebie? – uśmiech młodego mógłby stapiać góry lodowe i destabilizować wulkany. Jednocześnie je demoralizując.

\- Oprócz mnie – zgodziła się Meg. Dlaczego nie? Jeśli nawet tylko na jakiś czas – było jej z Deanem po drodze. Ha, byłby z nich całkiem niezły tandem.

*

Kochali się niespiesznie, otwarcie, w jasnym świetle dnia, przy rozsuniętych zasłonach, rozciągnięci na łóżku zasłanym lawendową pościelą. Meg w pełni cieszyła się smukłym, gibkim, piegowatym ciałem Deana, choć w blasku słońca wyraźniej widziała tu i ówdzie przecinające je blizny – zapyta o nie później. W odpowiedzi młody z entuzjazmem poznawał każdy zakamarek jej jestestwa, wyraźnie czerpiąc z tego sporo przyjemności. Był kochankiem radosnym, frywolnym i pełnym zapału. Błyski słońca rozświetlały mu barwę oczy do zieleni wiosennej trawy, pełne usta były skore do uśmiechu i uśmieszków, dłonie czułe i sprawne, siły niespożyte, a męskość gotowa do akcji, kiedy tylko zapragnął. Kochał się kochać, a Meg czuła, że przy nim też się taką staje.

Nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Chciała zacząć od nowa, nawet jeśli nie miała zamiaru porzucać polowań na potwory (niekoniecznie tylko powietrzne, ogniste i piaskowe), czy odłożyć do szuflady ulubionego zdjęcia Diego i Eve – już ich nie odzyska, ale pozostaną z nią na zawsze, choćby symbolicznie i na nieco prześwietlonej fotografii z placu zabaw. Co do poszukiwania „zaginionych” artefaktów i ludzi dla rodziny Batistów i Rosario, stwierdziła, że tę profesję na pewien czas sobie odpuści. Nie daj panie, znowu trafi jej się jakaś sierotka Marysia, którą trzeba będzie ratować, zamiast dostarczyć „właścicielowi”. Jedna jej w zupełności wystarczała.

Choć, leżąc przy śpiącym Deanie i kryjąc się w cieniu jego spojrzenia – bo rzęsy miał dłuższe niż niejedna dziewczyna, zaspokojona i głupio szczęśliwa, doszła do wniosku, że być może zrobi jeden jedyny wyjątek właśnie dla niego. Mówił, że od lat szuka swojego młodszego brata, dawno temu adoptowanemu z sierocińca w Lebanon, ale z czasem stracił nadzieję, że go odnajdzie. Cóż, teraz miał przy sobie specjalistkę od poszukiwań.

Może wkrótce wybiorą się w podróż…

*

Nastoletni Sam siedział na łóżku zasłanym książkami – jutro miał potężny sprawdzian z historii wojny secesyjnej, a nie chciał go zawalić, i odruchowo gładził plastikową bransoletkę z Avengersami, z którą – mimo drwin, się nie rozstawał. Znowu bolała go głowa. Bał się, że za chwilę będzie miał jedną z tych popieprzonych wizji. Ponurych. Że też nie mógł miewać proroctw o czymś przyjemnym – lodach waniliowych, czerwonych jabłkach z pola Adamsa, rzucaniu piłeczki kudłatemu psu sąsiadów, kąpaniu się w jeziorze w letni dzień, soczystych ustach Polly Adams, czy nowej powieści Kinga – ha, dzięki niej akurat mógł miewać koszmary, tylko o tym, że ktoś kogoś gdzieś morduje, ktoś na kogoś czyha, a ktoś cierpi jak potępieniec. Żeby jeszcze wiedział, gdzie są ci „oni” z wizji i mógł im przeszkodzić lub pomóc. Ale nie wiedział.

Choć ostatnio wydawało mu się, że zobaczył Las Vegas – pustynia, neony, kasyna były dosyć jednoznaczną wskazówką i… Deana? Nie widział brata od siedmiu długich lat, ale poznałby go zawsze i wszędzie. Potargane włosy, zielone oczy, piegi, zawadiacki uśmiech. Chłopak z wizji nosił śmieszną bransoletkę z Iron Manem, podobną do tej na ręku Sama i mało nie zginął w wielkim, ożywionym tumanie piasku, w którym wirował zły, czarny duch. Widząc, co się z nim dzieje, Sammy krzyczał tak długo i przeraźliwie, aż jego przybrana matka nie przybiegła do jego sypialni, próbując go uspokoić (miał naprawdę kochaną matkę numer dwa), ale Deanowi – jeśli to był Dean, udało się pokonać potwora. Bo był bohaterem, tak jak ich ojciec. A Sam miał tylko krwawe wizje i przeczucia, których się wstydził, tak jak nieprzyzwoitych myśli o Polly. Może nie zasługiwał na Avengersów i nigdy nie zostanie superbohaterem, a wprost przeciwnie – złoczyńcą w czarnej pelerynie. Nawet nie dwuznacznym Lokim, a kimś znacznie gorszym.

Wzdrygnął się i położył dłoń z bransoletką na podręczniku do historii, niewidzącym spojrzeniem wpatrując się w akapit o starciu pod Gettysburgiem. Wolałby wygrać tę bitwę. O siebie. Przybrani rodzice byli w porządku, ale jego migreny i koszmary ich przerażały, a gdyby się dowiedzieli o wizjach… Tęsknił za kimś, kto by go zrozumiał i pomógł w walce z potworami, także tymi tkwiącymi w jego wnętrzu.

Tak bardzo tęsknił za bratem.


End file.
